City of The Walking Dead...
by Rina Kawamoto
Summary: Leon Kennedy is working the night shift at his precinct. Elza Walker is a motorcycle lover driving into town. What happens when these two people meet? They're thrown into a controversy involving the Pharmaceutical corporation, Umbrella...R&R!!


Title: The City of the Walking Dead….  
  
Author: Rina Kawamoto  
  
Genre: Horror/Action/Drama/Angst  
  
Rating: R for Gore and Violence  
  
Summary: Leon Kennedy is just your typical police officer, working the night shift at his precinct. Everyday is the same until one eventful night when something terrible happens. In another part of town at the same time, a young motorcycle-lover named Elza Walker rides into Raccoon City looking for some people to enter a motorcycle relay down at her college. Unbeknownst to her, the people in town are much more interested in her then some big event…What will happen when these two characters meet? The evil conspiracy behind Umbrella is unmasked and things get a whole lot worse.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
#Late Night at the Station#  
  
Leon Kennedy sat up from his chair; a loud tired squeak resounding throughout the silent and dimly lit room. It was already 3:00 in the morning and he still had two more piles of reports to fill out. Cracking his knuckles, he stood up from his chair and walked around the desk.  
  
(Dammit, Kennedy! You work too damn hard! You should get more rest before you have a heart attack or something…take a fucking chill pill!)  
  
"Bullshit…" he mumbled, before walking over to the coat rack next to the door. Shrugging on his black leather sports jacket, Leon grabbed his gun holster off the filing cabinet to his right and put it around his waist. Letting his hand rest on the cold knob for a minute, he sighed tiredly and ran his other hand through his hair.  
  
(I can't believe Bryant left me to fill out all HIS damn reports! What an asshole! If I see him tomorrow, I'll be sure to introduce my foot to his ass!!)  
  
Opening the door slowly, he grinned when the cool air of the fan greeted his face. He looked around the empty office for anything of interest -- mainly another person that he could nag, but frowned disappointedly when his gaze was met with nothing but sligthly messy floors and cluttered tabletops.  
  
(Looks like it's just me…but ugh!! Where the heck is that smell coming from!? Goddammit! Don't tell me someone forgot to take out the trash again…)  
  
Walking around the room, looking for the source of the smell that reminded him of puke and smelly socks, Leon cringed, as it seemed to be coming from outside the slightly fogged wndow. Uncilpping the lock slowly, Leon poked his head out and immeidately began to have a coughing fit.  
  
(Oh, god…I think I'm gonna throw up! That smell…why is it so fucking strong? Did someone die or something? Sweet Jesus! I can't hold it in anymore!)  
  
Letting the window close by itself and shutting out that terrible smell, Leon ran to the men's restroom and put his head over the nearest toilet, letting this evening's dinner go down the drain. Leon rested against the cold porcelin of the flushing mechanism, and coughed a few times before heading over to the sink.  
  
He was tired, sick, and wanted nothing more then to lay back on his sofa at home and watch Police Academy reruns. Yet, why did he have the feeling he would regret leaving the Station? It did't make sense…maybe he was just too stressed out. It would all be fine in the morning and then he could get back to finishing those stupid reports.  
  
(Screw, Bryant…I don't owe him anything! Hell, he should be filling out MY reports not the other way around! I'll get him back somehow…)  
  
Hunting around for his motorcycle keys in his pockets, he smiled with relief and he ran out of the restroom. Home was where he could get some sleep and relax not some stuffy, smelly station! He was going home and he didn't care if Chief Irons paid him a fat paycheck, he just wanted to get home to Fiona, the calico cat that his Aunt had given him for his 17th birthday. "She's probably scratching up the furniture by now…better get a move on, Kennedy!"  
  
Shoving the office door open, Leon cheerfully headed towards the lobby, a grin decorating his handsome features. In his mind, nothing could go wrong. Absolutely nothing could ruin his relief at finally being able to go home…untill he heard the screams…  
  
  
  
#Through the Mountain Path…#  
  
Elza Walker gunned up the engine to her newly bought Harley Davidson. Putting the heaving motorcycle into gear, she smiled as the rush of air hit her face, cooling her warm skin. Lisa's Diner sure has great food, even at 3 in the morning! Now that she thought about it, that was one of the best meals she had ever since she started this whole damn trip.  
  
(Brilliant, Walker…walk into town with pizza on your breath and people will flock to you!)  
  
"Yeah, right! They'll probably run away in fear!" she laughed before turning into the next lane. Driving to a desolated town such as Raccoon wasn't exactly such a bright idea, but since Claire had been so intent on getting more people, Elza volunteered to help. "Hey, like Raccoon wouldn't mind? Someone needs to bring some action to their everyday dull lives and that's where I come in!"  
  
Passing a lime green chevy with a family of four seated inside, she gave the children a wink and smiled at their parents. As the chevy sped away, Elza could hear cries of "she's so cool!' and 'I wanna be just like her!' As she watched the vehicle pull away, it disappeared further into the darkness, the green bulk no longer apparent.  
  
(Damn, why do these small towns always gotta be located somewhere out in the mountains?)  
  
Spotting a road sign off to the right of the highway. Elza was relieved to find she had only two more miles to go before reaching her destination. "That's good…might as well check into a motel when I get in, anyway! Like anyone would be out at this hour…" Speeding past the rest of the signs, signalling where to go. A lone sign broken from its place lay on the floor, the wind picking it up and tossing it along the empty road. On the sign something was inscribed but was scratched out by who knows what. It read: BIOHAZARD! RACCOON CITY UNDER MARTIAL LAW!!!  
  
  
  
#A Disturbing Discovery#  
  
Leon narrowed his eyes as he slipped his hand around his Custom Desert Eagle. It's not everyday you hear screams coming from outside your precinct.  
  
(Why the hell would anyone want to cause trouble in front of a freaking Police Station!? Must be someone with little brains and drunk off alcohol…just my luck…did they have to comit a crime Now of all fucking times!?)  
  
Slipping into the vast, lobby of the cold Station. Leon aimed his gun straight in front of him, so far so good and it looked like nothing was happening in here. Heading over to the double doors, he peered into one of the windows and scruntched up his nose in disgust. The smell was stronger here and Leon could make out a few drunken figures wandering around aimlessly in one of the gardens.  
  
(Dammit! It's probably one of those so called gangsters who like hanging out on the other side of town. What the hell are they doing in our part of the city?)  
  
Putting his hand on the cold steel of one of the doors, Leon almost jumped when he got a sudden chill. Something was wrong, terribly wrong…the smell was too strong and those people out there were just too suspisous. Maybe something happened…like a leak in one of the factories? People might be hurt or worse…dead. Gulping at the thought, Leon let his hand tug roughly on the doors and reeled back as the smell hit him like a car.  
  
(It smells like something died out there! Like…as if someone ran over a skunk or something! But then why is it so strong!?)  
  
Quickly getting up to his feet, he jumped when he heard the screams start up again. Apparently, the garden was empty except for a few people heading for the parking lot and-  
  
(Wait a minute!! The Station is off-limits after two! Why are their people still wandering around? They should all be at home; it's way past curfew!)  
  
Letting his gun fall to his waist, Leon began to run in the direction where he heard the screams. He really wished he hadn't…in the parking lot there was a big group of people surrounding a rookie officer, trying desperately to open his car door. Fear and confusion flooded through Leon's mind and he brought his gun up to the nearest person. "Freeze! You have the right to remain silent, anything you say could and will be used against you in a court of law!! Put your hands in the air and get down on your knees! You're all arrested for breaking and entering on private property! Aiming the gun at one of the females that seemed to pay no heed to his command, he pulled the tirgger when he saw her hand try to grab the officer by the shirt. BAM. Leon almot dropped his gun in shock and fear, when he saw the woman get back right up and turn in his direction.  
  
(No face…this woman has no fucking face!! In addition, the others all looked like they have at least an arm missing or a leg broken in half! What the hell was going on!?)  
  
Seeing the cowardly officer finally get his door open, Leon's mouth hung agape as he quickly drove off not even looking back to see how HE was doing!! "Stupid Bastard!" shouted Leon into the night air. It was just going to be one of those days…  
  
(Screw it, Kennedy! Someone wants you dead and that's all there is to it!)  
  
Grabbing the gun and whizzing it around in various directions, Leon realized horrified that those things pratically surrounded him. THINK! Aiming at one bald man, wearing overals and reaching out with hungry hands, Leon pulled the trigger and watched as the bullet hit straight on into the man's stomach. His eyes only widened in fear as the man reeled back shortly before getting back into pace. Spotting an open space between the people, Leon sprinted away from the crowd and headed for the doors. He wasn't going to die here!!  
  
  
  
#Welcome to Raccoon City#  
  
Elza grinned as she saw the big welcome sign overhead, the big bright words on the sign read: WELCOME TO RACCOON CITY, HOME OF UMBRELLA!  
  
(At least the signs' friendly…I only hope the people are the same. If not, then I came all the way out here for nothing! I'll just stick around for awhile and post something in the newspaper in the morning! The sooner the better…)  
  
Yet, that Umbrella part unerved her and she couldn't help but suddenly worry. Umbrella was a big corporation based on Medical products, Health care, and Vaccines for diseases such as leukemia or Alzheimers. However, Elza had heard from her best friend's brother, Chris, that there was something horribly wrong with the company. Why wouldn't she believe him? Afterall, the man was a S.T.A.R.S. Member…maybe there was some truth behind his assumption.  
  
(Don't talk about such things! Imagine talking about Umbrella while in town…you'll probably be arrested so fast, you won't know what hit ya')  
  
"I shouldn't think so negatively! I might as well haul ass before the sun rises…it's already four!" Putting her foot on the exilarater, Elza sighed with relief as she passed the first few shops. Nothing bad so far, just a few cans and papers cluttered about, not bad. The next thing she noticed was that there wa a big forest surrounding the city, like some kind of barrier. Elza gulped as her bike flew past millions of trees and she suddenly had the sudden urge to close her eyes.  
  
(Don't! you'll fall asleep and crash and then it'll all be over! Just keep going…you're almost there anyway!)  
  
As she thought she was almost out of the vast forest, Elza brought her motorcycle to a stop when her gaze landed on a dark charred piece of something in the middle of a clearing. It was probably some house or maybe a mansion? Either way, it scared Elza senseless and she quickly drove away from the spot. Some day this was turning out to be…seeing the lights of the city just few feet away, she gagged when a sour smell filled her nostrils.  
  
(No way…this isn't the same pine smell, I took in while I was in the forest. The smell out here is totally disgusting! It reminds of barf and a dead skunk if possible! What the heck is going on around here?!)  
  
Passing a few more shops and a diner, Elza noted with distaste how dirty the streets looked. It reminded her of the bad part of town back home.  
  
(Talk about Silent Hill! Where the hell is everybody!? At least a few people or cars would be present at a time like this but this place is just dead…man, that truck driver back at Lisa's diner wasn't lying when he said this place was like deadsville. How creepy!)  
  
Driving past a few more shops, Elza grew weary of seeing absolutely nothing 'alive' on the streets and pulled over for a minute. The silence and the smell were really starting to get to her and she gripped the handlebars of her bike tightly. "Maybe everyone's turned in for the night and I'm just crazy for being out at this time of night? Might as well find a motel before I faint from exhaustion…"  
  
(Yeah, but then how come I don't hear any crickets or dogs barking? I mean c'mon! I would think nightbirds would at least be chirping away in their nests somewhere but nope, nada…! Silence…)  
  
Gunning up the engine again, Elza pulled away from the curb and drove around untill her gaze landed on a motel behind the local police station. BAMBAMBAM! Elza realed to a halt as gunfire filled the silent night, bringing her attention towards the station. A crime? Maybe there's a shootout?  
  
(Perhaps, someone's in trouble? It wouldn't hurt to just take a small peek, would it?)  
  
Driving into a nearby alleyway, Elza drove on untill she saw the opening at the end of the alley peeking out into the open street in front of the station. Speeding up, she was almost there…when she was suddenly thrown from her bike and unto the floor. "Ahhh! What the hell-" and her mouth hung open in horror. A large man, taller than her basic 5'4, was gripping her leg tightly. Elza immediately knew that there must be something wrong with this man because half of his head was missing.  
  
(Oh, god…a monster? No…a…zombie! But it can't be!! They're fictional characters from some whacked up George Remero Movie! Not actual walking dead…oh dear lord…I think he's going to eat me!)  
  
Elza watched in petrified horror as the large man started to pull her towards his slack mouth, revealing his yellow bloody teeth. "No!" Bringing her foot, down on the man's head, she scampered away from his grasping hnads and bolted out of the alley. Adrenaline pumping through her veins, she let out a small cry when she saw more of those things shuffle out from various places, their hungry gazes fixed on her. RUN! Turning to her left Elza ran for the station, fear and horror sketched into her young features. The Gate! Reaching out her hand, she threw open the gate and ran locking it immediately, her heart pumping in her chest.  
  
(Oh, no…I can't believe it! Not here too! Please don't tell me they over ran the whole city!?)  
  
She screamed as one of them headed for her, it's good arm grabbing at her clothes and BAM! The lifeless body fell to the floor in a heap. "C'mon! Follow me!" a man wearing the R.P.D. patch on his shoulder commanded. Taking his hand, Elza gasped as more and more of the zombies revealed themselves, their decaying flesh dangling and falling from their magot infested bodies.  
  
(Please, god! Please, let me live!)  
  
The next thing, Elza knew they were inside barricading the tough doors in case the zombies decided to try to break them down. They were safe for the time being but now they were trapped like animals, the lifeless cannibals waiting outside yearning for their flesh. Shivering from the disturbing thought, Elza brought her hands to her face. Taking one look at the trumatized girl, Leon went over to a panel near the door and inserted a silver key into the lock. A mechanical sound was heard shortly and a big steel shutter came down over the doors. "If, they do break through the doors, these shutters will keep them out no matter what! Were safe, now…so, don't worry."  
  
Letting her hands fall from her tear streaked face; Elza looked at the police officer and ran over to him, enveloping him in a tight hug. " Thank you…I would have died out there if it wasn't for you." Patting the girl's back soothingly, Leon nodded and gently pushed her away a soft expression coming over his features. "Alright, I know your scared and upset but we need to look for more survivors and supplies. Are you willing to come along or will you stay here? Elza looked around and took a minute to ponder what to do…  
  
(Go with Leon or Stay here? [Yes]/No)  
  
"Alright, I've decided I'm not gonna be a baby and fight back against those things! I can't be scared or I'll loose my sanity…So, let's get going!"  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Author's Note: Hehheh…I know this is a fanfiction based off a game that dosen't even have a lot of information on it! However, since no one has done a fanfiction on it yet, I've decided to write possibly the first fanfiction on the net, based off the information I do know. As, some of you may or may not know Resident Evil 1.5 was orginally supposed to be Resident Evil two, but since the storyline was a lot more similar to the first Resident evil. CAPCOM scraped it and went with the Leon S. Kennedy and Claire Redfield we have grown to know and love today! Just as the summary above described, this is a story describing what it was like and all the things Leon and Elza went through to escape the infested Raccoon City. I hope that you will all like this so R&R, Please! I just love all your opinions! (They help me sharpen up on my writing skills!)  
  
For more additional info, please visit: http://www.bioflames.net/  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


End file.
